Son of the Phoenix
by Arsao Tome
Summary: Inspired from a letter in 'Acceptance Letters'. That's all I'm saying.
1. Chapter 1

**_Dear Professor McGonagall,_**

**_Hello, I am Harrison James Potter-Grey. I was amazed when your letter had came to me at first I thought that it was a trap what with how people know what my mother is capable of and you were going to use me as bait for her but Wanda had authorized this a true magical letter. So, here we are Wanda and mom are saying that I should come to Hogwarts so that I can be with my own peers. So, I guess I'll see you this September, but please do not have anyone start any trouble because there are times I will not be able to control myself._**

**_Signed,_**

**_Harrison James Potter-Grey_**

* * *

It was a nice day and a handsome young man in a red and gold silk shirt, a white tank top, black cargo pants, boots and a golden phoenix pendant on a gold chain had walked on to a train. He had shoulder length black hair with red and gold streaks in it and emerald green eyes. He was buffed, lightly tanned and his fingernails manicured and painted with a clear polish. Even his eyebrows showed streaks of red and gold in them like tiger stripes in them. A beautiful woman was with him, she had long red hair and green eyes she was dressed in a blouse, a pantsuit and flats.

"Okay, you got everything?" She said, the young man nodded. "Okay you call us if you need us okay?"

"Alright aunt Jean," he said and he got on.

"And don't forget to write." She said.

"I won't."

"Please be careful, I don't want you to unleash the 'Force' unless you most absolutely have to."

"Yes ma'am, don't worry. Everything will be fine."

"WAIT!"

"What is it now?" She grabbed him in a tight hug and kissed him on the temple. Then he was grabbed by a young woman, who looked to be younger than Jean by 10 years. She was in a green and yellow T-shirt, jeans and clogs. She also grabbed him and kissed him on the other temple.

"See ya Harry." She said.

"Bye Rachel, " hugged her back. Then he got on the train and it took off.

"Well, there he goes." Said Jean.

"It's not even going to be a year mom." Said Rachel, "he said he was coming home for Christmas, Brian and Meggan said they'd made sure he'd be back and they'd take him back."

"I know, it's just I worry about him." She said, "I feel like it's my fault that he has the power of the Phoenix within him. Should I have taught him more?"

"MOM! You taught us both well, he'll control it unless there would be some sort of evil mage wanting to get some of his blood and knowing him, there will be someone in trouble and you know how he is about that. Always wanting to save everyone, uncle James(1) had to take him in to one of his training methods. Then dad trained him pretty well."

Jean sighed, Rachael was right her husband did train Harry to the best of his abilities so there should be no worries. All of his gear was in his trunk, so there should be no worries.

* * *

Meanwhile Harry was reading a book as there was a knock on the door, "come in." He said, in walked a young woman and she was cute.

"Can I sit here with you?" She said, Harry looked up and saw her. She had shoulder length brown hair and brown eyes. She was in a school uniform, robes, stockings and 'Mary-Janes'.

"Uh, yeah." She came in and sat down across from him.

"I'm Hermione Granger," she said.

"Harry Grey," he said. He went back to reading when she brought up something interesting.

"Really, so that's your name." She said, he looked up.

"Huh?"

"We've met before."

"What are you talking about?"

"When I was going to Hogwarts my first year, a troll was attacking and was rampaging through the castle. I was in the girl's restroom because of a bloody git made fun of me." Harry was now getting it.

"And the troll happened up on you. It was about to kill you somehow when you called for help, I somehow came and killed the troll."

"Yes, but why were you transparent? I thought you to be a ghost?"

"Well, I was training with the 'Sorcerer Supreme' and had learned something I'd like to call, 'the out of body experience'. I somehow came upon you and noticed that you were in trouble and helped." Hermione grabbed him in a hug and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you for rescuing me."

"You are quite welcome." So they sat and started to talk about what was going on in their lives. He was changing clothes when his phone went off. "Excuse me," he said. He pulled out an I-phone and saw who it was. "Oh no, not her." Hermione was surprised about an I-phone working on the train.

"Uh who is it?" She asked.

"Holly Frost, she's officially my twin but, I have celestial and infernal DNA in my body so much so technically we aren't related anymore."

"So what's wrong?"

"She knows that and has a huge crush on me. She thinks we could create the 'Master Race', with her mental powers and abilities to change in to diamond and me being the heir apparent of the 'sorcerer supreme' and having demonic and celestial powers. What with me being the son of one of the most powerful cosmic beings in the entire universe."

"Cosmic beings?"

"What, you though it was just us? Oh my dear, dear Hermione, there are more things out there and some of them are more powerful than the most powerful pure blooded wizard."

"With you being from a powerful ancient wizarding family, you're all most a bloody god." Harry just shrugged.

"You found out my real name."

"Harry James Potter."

"Well, it's Potter-Grey now. But yeah." Harry looked at Holly's TXT and paled, "what's wrong?"

"Uh, she's going to meet me at the castle."

"What?"

"Yeah, oh man I'm toast."

"Now don't think that way, I'm sure there is a logical reason she's coming."

"You mean besides raping me in my sleep?" Hermione sweat dropped and they enjoyed the rest of the ride.

* * *

Once at the castle, Harry and Hermione had seen her. She was very beautiful, she had long white hair, blue eyes and dressed in all white. The school uniform, cloak and heeled boots when she saw Harry she smiled and went right to him. He rolled his eyes and sighed, "here we go." She grabbed him in a tight hug.

"HARRY LOVE!" She said, then kissed him on the lips passionately. It wasn't that he didn't like her, lord knows he does. It's just she comes on too strong for him, plus Jean and her mother aren't the best of friends right now. He sighed and hugged her tightly, after she broke off she saw Hermione and smiled. "I am Holly Frost, you must be Hermione Granger. It's nice to meet you." She grabbed her and kissed her as well. Hermione froze and almost fainted, Harry sigh and shook his head then they walked in to the castle to get sorted.

TBC

1. Howlett A.K.A. Wolverine.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry had walked in to the castle the most hated lad in school already. Because he had Hermione on his left arm and Holly on his right. But he was also blushing up a storm, "thanks for making me the least popular guy in school." He said.

"Only to the males." Said Holly as she kissed him on the lips. After they went in, Hermione slipped her arm free from his.

"I'm sorry Harry love but I must go." She said.

"Oh, that's right this is your 4th year."

"Yep, I hope you are in my house, Gryffindor." With that she walked off with a little wiggle in her step.

"Oh brother, she's only been around us for a few minutes and she's acting like you Holly."

"You can't blame that on me Harry." Said the 'White Princess'. Harry looked at her half lidded and sighed.

"Wait here and when I call your name, sit on the stool." Said Professor McGonagall, she was very beautiful for her age and she had seen a lot in her days. She was also Gryffindor's head of house. They came up on the Great Hall where other students were and by the 'professors' table, there was a stool with an old hat that had seen better days. It had rips and tears in it, but it was the one thing that sorted students in to the different houses. Everyone looked over to the new students and saw the one student thought dead, Harry Potter.

The headmaster was in shock, HE was alive. He was freaking ecstatic about that. The headmaster was dressed in red robes, had slightly graying black hair and blue eyes. McGonagall sat to his right and to his left was a greasy haired, pale man dressed in all black. 'Who's this fool think he is?' Thought Harry, 'Johnny Cash?'

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts." Said the Headmaster, "for those of you who don't know me, I am Charles Potter, Headmaster. The previous headmaster, Albus Dumbledore was killed during his search for my niece and nephew, Harry and Holly." Harry and Holly's eyes widen. Did he say...? "So without any further ado, let's get started." So the sorting went well when Holly stepped up.

'_Ah hello, Ms. Potter. Oh, I'm sorry, I mean Ms. Frost. Let's see where I can put you._'

'**_If it's alright with you, I'd rather be a 'Lioness' and also be with my beloved twin brother._**'

'_But after what happened to the both of you, you're not even related anymore._'

'**_I know._**'

'_Alright._' "GRYFFINDOR!" The Gryffindor table cheered and the 'White Princess' became a lion. Then it was Harry's turn, he sighed sat down and the hat was placed on to his head.

'**_It doesn't matter to me. Even if I become a 'snake', I'll just have to bust some heads that's all._**'

'_Don't worry about that Mr. Grey._' "GRYFFINDOR!" Everyone was in shock as the 'Lions' cheered and the others either politely applauded or started to mope. But the 'Snakes' were not happy. Gryffindor now had the power, with Harry in their house. Harry got up and sat down in between Holly and Hermione right in front of a girl with red hair and green eyes. Harry's golden green eyes locked on to hers and she blushed. He smiled at her to calm her down.

"Hi, I can probably guess you know who I am." He said.

"H-Harry Potter." She stammered.

"Well, Potter-Grey now but, yeah. You are...?"

"Yours, uh I mean Ginny Weasely." She said.

"Nice to meet you Ginny. This beautiful young lady to my right is my twin sister Holly Frost." She kissed him on his left, "sorry on my left." Ginny laughed.

* * *

Later Harry and Holly started to get settled in to their new home. Somehow, Harry had got his own room and started to meditate. He was topless and in a pair of sweatpants, then a light phoenix flare formed around him. He didn't know he had an audience as some of the hottest witches in Gryffindor was watching him. Holly was the first one there and with a smirk, she said. "This is why I love it when he meditates."

Hermione was as red as a cherry, "um maybe we should leave him alone and let him meditate." The others glared at her.

"I think he is so, cute." Said Parvati Patil, one of Hermione's best friends. Harry heard this and a faint blush was on his cheeks. Just then a small fire phoenix had appeared in front of him and landed in front of him looking at him. He slowly opened his eyes and gently smiled.

"Hello Cinder," he said and held his arm out to it. The phoenix turned in to a real bird, it was red and gold with an emerald green crown on top of its head like a mohawk. Small cinders floated around her. He stood up and suddenly changed in to a red and gold spandexed outfit, with a phoenix on his chest and a sash around his hips. Flames of red formed in his hair and turned in to streaks. Cinder hovered over his right shoulder, "I did it mother." He said softly, "I can control it now." The others were in awe watching him.

That was when Holly went in and grabbed him in a tight hug, "Congratulations," she said. Harry, looked down at his sister and smiled as she hugged him then kissed her on her forehead.

TBC


End file.
